


Ro Watches

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Quick Reads [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Observing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Ro follows Beverly while she appears to be deceased and watches a dinner with the Captain. (Episode 5x24)





	Ro Watches

Ro Watches

Ensign Ro was trapped.  She had followed Doctor Crusher out of her office, into the turbolift, and finally, into Doctor Crusher’s quarters in an attempt at convincing the doctor that she wasn’t actually deceased.  But if she couldn’t activate doors and people could walk through her... _what am I?_   Laren shouted at the doctor until she had gone hoarse, watching the woman as she went into her bedroom to change for dinner, and then as she set the table for what appeared to be a romantic dinner for two.  Laren tried to position herself by the door so she could leave when the doctor’s guest arrived, but she mistimed it due to the shock she experienced when she watched Captain Picard walk into the doctor’s quarters and greet her with a quick kiss.

Laren watched the couple as they shared an intimate dinner and observed their interaction.  The tinkle of the doctor’s laughter tempered against the rich chuckle of the captain. Hands occasionally brushed against each other until dinner was over and they settled on the settee with glasses of wine.  Laren tried to find someplace to hide, someplace where she wouldn’t be a witness to the kisses the two were exchanging on the sofa.  If she strained her ears, she could hear the whispers of love between the two senior officers and her eyebrows raised.  She had heard the rumours about the two of them, of course, and had even asked Guinan about them, but the old woman had remained tight-lipped and told Laren it was none of her business. 

Laren panicked as Captain Picard lowered Doctor Crusher onto her back on the sofa.  _If they’re going to make love...I don’t want to see this._   Laren backed away and wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and she suddenly found herself on the other side of the bulkhead into the corridor and she breathed a sigh of relief.  Dead or not, she would always keep their secret.


End file.
